2013.05.30 - Ceiling Shopping
Things have been rather hectic since TJ first arrived to this timeline. Even after bumping into one very familiar face she's barely had a chance to hang out and talk to Kurt. If there isn't one crisis there's another, though at last things have calmed down enough for the two to do some much needed bonding. It's a nice day at one of the city malls. Plenty of people, plenty of natural light, plenty of high-end places where one can drop plenty of money. TJ's already done some damage, a pack riding close along her spine that's already stuffed full of some essentials. It's like a hand-selected care package for coming into this reality, including a necessary jumpstart to her getting a place of her own out in Mutant Town in the near future. The shopping frenzy is starting to wind down, leaving the two with a chance to catch their breath. TJ once more sets the pace, this time walking in an almost lazy fashion alongside Kurt. Hanging from the ceiling. Three stories below the arched glass roof is a gathering of people, taking pictures and video of the two tailed blue creatures that seem to be defying gravity without even trying. TJ's used to it, she doesn't care. In fact, a few times she's even smiled and waved. "So..I've been thinking. Jean's still a talented psychic in this world, right? I can't imagine a reality where she isn't. Do you think I could get a chance to meet her at some point, maybe soonish?" As Kurt's said over and over again, if he'd had a daughter, and she was caught in another reality, who else could he rely upon to help her but himself? That's not the only reason he's doing this, though. Even with the fast and furious days passing, he's growing rather attached to the dimensionally challenged girl. With every look, every smile, and in some cases, a quip here and there, he grows both envious of himself (which is strange, yes) and counts himself blessed to have the chance (again.. sorta!) to be a part of this remarkable girl's life, however long she remains. And to be an anchor that he's sure she needs. That's not to mention Kurt's also been able to cut loose a little and do the silly things he had done years prior. And it does make him feel a little old in that it hadn't really occurred to him to ceiling walk at the mall recently. Okay, ever.. as shopping usually means that he holds the bag while girls shop. The tail means more can be carried! Now, Kurt is as comfortable on the ceiling as he is on the floor, and it's an easy walk, his tail tucked in close, though it is carrying at least two bags in what looks like an awkward position so it doesn't spill on the floor below. When it gets to the point of smiling and waving, however, Kurt does give a nudge, "Mall security may not be pleased.." which is followed by a full smile, his canines showing easily, "Und nothing they can do about it." Now in a more casual stroll, the question regarding Jean arises, and Kurt nods his head slowly. "Ja, she is.. und absolutely. I think you should, really. Amanda und I are in agreement that the more friendly faces you see, if there is any problem, you will have no doubt as to who can help you, und how." A sympathetic smile does morph from that grin of a few moments ago, and there is the touch of his tail against her, "Slowly, however.. und it's up to you to name those whom you would like to see first." A good-natured grin is quickly passed back to Kurt. "Well as soon as they come up here and stop us then we can go back to walking on the ground." C'mon. Who wouldn't walk like this if they had the ability to! Besides, she wants a little privacy for their conversation. "It's not just that," TJ continues, her own tail having found its way around Kurt at some point along the way. "I mean--don't get me wrong, Jean's great people. When not being dominated by the Phoenix force." Right. "Besides that, she's probably one of my best shots at trying to figure out what happened to me, how I got here. I can't remember anything other than things feeling way wrong during the jump. As a group we got to tag along with an actual teleporter, she made the jumps smooth as can be. Without her on buffer detail I got a chance to understand why none of the other teams liked it. It sucks. And then I wound up in Hell." She pauses for a long breath to roll through her chest. "I need to make some sense out of all of this. Why am I here, how did I get here, and most importantly, what's supposed to happen next." Glowing yellow eyes look down once again, taking note of a couple mall cops just walking, keeping their own eyes to the sky, as it were. "I'll write a letter later to tell them that they need to hire a new glass cleaning company. They've missed too many spots up here." The conversation shifts, then, regarding her provenance in this reality, and he gently leans to offer contact. "An actual teleporter?" Kurt tries to sound dramatically surprised, teasing. "Bamfs do go wrong, regardless of who it is. There are so many things that can go wrong, regardless of what sort of transport it is. Magic. Or.. mine." His tail shifts and the plastic bags move to his hand so his tail can wrap about her, "You know we will help you work this out, ja? As much as I might dislike concerning you with some things here, it may be important, und if it's withheld? It could be a problem for you." A smile creases his face again, and it's an encouraging one, "Und I couldn't bear to think that something I did or didn't do meant that you couldn't go home." TJ rolls her eyes, which is harder to tell compared to folks with normal eyes. For someone like Kurt it should be about as obvious. "Not you. Her codename was Blink. She had a different sort of trick for it. Hey--you don't know any women with bright pink skin and green eyes, do you..?" Can't hurt to ask. Probably. The two girls did look surprisingly similar, just different hues. With the inclusion of another tail and the words of encouragement TJ glances over once more, a delicately pointed smile glowing about as much as her eyes. In another moment she's walking that much closer, an arm around his middle with her head resting upon his shoulder. "Thanks, dad. I just want you to be prepared of I do wind up having to disappear. Or if it turns out that I'm here for good. I don't know what's going to happen, though regardless of the outcome I probably won't have any control over it. All we can do is try to be as best prepared as we can." Kurt offers a quick, wide grin at the eyeroll, his tones light in the mock admonishment, "Don't you roll your eyes at me, liebchen." Quite a trick with no pupils, and fuzz to cover some of the subtle motions of the muscles of the face. "The name sounds familiar.." but his tones are hesitant now, and it's obvious that he's disappointed that he can't be more help there. "I will ask around, however. I know I've heard the name before." It can never hurt to ask. As far as he remembers, Blink was one of the 'good guys'. Now, however, as she scoots closer, Kurt gives a squeeze, and leans to press a fatherly kiss to the side of the displaced fuzzy elfling's head. "You know, I don't mind hearing that from you.." Dad. "Though, friends of mine might stare at you, but only for a moment. I think we are used to strange things happening around us." As they stroll, Kurt's attention is firmly upon his daughter, and he offers an encouraging smile. "I promise, if you disappear und it's while you are still here, I'll come looking for you. If you manage to give me a hint that you've made it through, or back.. well.." The smile turns wistful, "I'll light a candle und pray that you made it home. Und, if you're not home, then perhaps the candle will be a light for you to follow back." He'd like to think so. "Assuming your own family doesn't do that." Of course they would! "Now.. prepared doesn't mean second guessing. The moment we do that is when we hesitate.. und that is not a good thing, mostly. "But, we should get you to Jean.. after we offload your dragon's horde." Kurt grins again, those pointed teeth gleaming as he quips, "After this, we'll set a budget for you." "Would you rather I rolled them at someone else?" TJ teases right back. "Don't worry about Blink. She was unstuck with the rest of us for a while. Handled the team leader stuff, got us around when we needed to be somewhere else. Maybe she's still at it, maybe she got a break and returned to her own reality. Unless that exact Blink managed to come back here with me, I don't think it's going to help much. I'm pretty sure she didn't, when I popped into the Brimstone Dimension I was alone." Another small smile comes to pass. "I'm also used to people staring. Glad you're okay with it. Not every version of you is." If TJ does wind up getting whisked away to another reality the chances of her being able to leave a note behind are slim to nil, but there's no reason to focus on that point. Accept the things which you cannot change. Besides, it would only make the other furball fret all the more over her. There's already enough of that going around! "Just trying to be realistic about it all. It's pretty clear that things aren't meant to be easy for us Wagners," she says with that smile coming around once more. With the confirmation TJ lightly nods her head, trying to hide just how anxious she is to meet up with Jean. This is important to her! And so is having a budget to work off of. "Thanks. I mean--I'm going to try and find something to do with my time that helps pay the bills, I promise I didn't jump all the way into your Hell just so you could financially support me." "They would never know," Kurt offers the quip, adding a hint of friendly warning. "There are two people who do recognize it, however. Amanda und Domino. Another friend of mine. So, you wouldn't get away with it." He does listen to the particulars, nodding, and an exhaled sigh escapes him. "I only learned how to slow my bamfs down recently.. so you are very lucky, liebchen. Und that was a result of drugs in my system plus the added strain of taking another along with me." Not that he'll ever regret it. "I learned a few things that day about my bamf." What other things, however, remain unspoken. There comes a barked laugh now, and Kurt gives his 'mini-me' a squeeze, "I don't mind people staring. Not anymore. They can't help it. When an amazingly handsome creature appears, the men simply give up when they see their ladies looking." He grins after the laugh, his tones remaining light. "I know that you didn't come here so I could support you. I couldn't imagine all the travel was simply because you were thrown out of the house." Beat. "Now.. let's go und see Jean. You need to." "Kinda setting the bar a little high for me there, aren't you?" TJ asks, lightly thumping her hips against the pair walking in step beside her. "Gees, keeping friends with tabletop game pieces? I had no idea you were so lonely." "Huh, you can slow them down? That's interesting. You can do that whenever you want to, now? Not..that I ever want to go back to that place, but it might be good to know." For all she knows there might be some missing clues lurking around that place after her unscheduled arrival. Then, shortly after your laugh, she's looking down and covering her face with both hands. "Ohmigawd, dad! I don't need to hear this! Yes--Jean, let's go meet Jeanie, maybe I can get her help in scrubbing out my brain after hearing that." Two of a kind, these creatures. Category:Log